Volver a empezar
by KaoriVM
Summary: Esta es mi continuación de Tokyo Mew Mew. IchigoxKissh PuddingxTaruto ZakuroxKeiichiro MintxRyo LettucexPai
1. Capitulo 1

¿Qué me pasa? II

Esta es la versión original de ¿Qué me pasa? Así como esta aquí la escribí en un cuaderno ¡Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: Yo no soy dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, sino a Masaya lo hubiera matado la rata quimera ji ji

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon, no me hago responsable por las consecuencias, solo lo pueden leer personas con mentalidad abierta.

_Ichigo, _ me llamó Ryo_ ya te puedes retirar. Yo termino de barrer.

_Esta bien_ dije encaminándome hacia los vestidores. Me cambie el uniforme del café. Todavía no había anochecido, la tarde soplaba una fría brisa. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Kish, se me hacia raro no saber nada sobre él ¡Un momento!1 ¿Lo acabo de llamar Kish? ¡Por favor, Ichigo! ¿Kish?

_ ¿Le he puesto un apodo?_ susurré confundida, como un acto reflejo toqué mis labios y recordé la primera vez que lo vi. Sus ojos dorados vinieron a mi mente, luego su sonrisa y el sonido de sus risas.

_ ¿te encuentras bien Koneko-chan?_ dijo una vos familiar. En un segundo él estaba flotando frente a mí.

_ ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Te pueden ver! ¿Y que estas haciendo aquí, Kisshu?_ para mi suerte mi cabeza no me falló.

_Quería ver a mi hermosa Hime_ dijo despreocupado. Su aliento me golpeaba con cada palabra, tenía un agradable olor dulzón que incitaba a probarlo. Inspiré una bocanada de aquel aroma, guardándolo en mi memoria_ Parece que mi gatita quiere jugar…_ dijo cerca de mi oído.

Eso soltó un enjambre de mariposas en mi estomago. Empecé a respirar irregularmente. Kish besó la esquina derecha de mis labios, quise responderle, pero cuando abrí los ojos él estaba a un par de metros, el aire a su alrededor se comenzó a agitar. Luego de un segundo escaso él ya no estaba, solté un bufido molesta y volví a caminar.

En unos diez minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa, abrí la puerta y me quité los zapatos, el abrigo y aventé a algún lugar la mochila. Busqué en la heladera algo para comer, pero ya casi no quedaba nada de lo que cocinó mi madre antes de irse de viaje.

_Genial_ dije con sarcasmo. Encontré queso para pizzas y me preparé un sándwich de queso. Busqué en mi armario algo para dormir y luego fui a tomar una ducha.

El baño duró cerca de media hora, no quería salir porque hacía un poco de frío, haci que salí del baño ya cambiada. El sonido de mi celular me asustó, corrí a mi cuarto, mire la pantalla que decía que era Masaya el que me llamaba, presioné el botón de colgar y a los pocos segundos llegó un mensaje:

"_Ichigo, por favor, tenemos que hablar. No fue lo que tu piensas, por favor Ichigo"_

Hacía días que no hablaba con Masaya

***Flash back***

Otra vez llegaba tarde a la práctica de Kendo. Subí corriendo las escaleras, tropecé con mis propios pies, pero logré sujetarme de la barandilla de la escalera. Cuando subí, la practica había terminado, todas las chicas se estaban yendo. Yo me quedé esperando a Masaya para disculparme por no haber llegado a la práctica. Luego de diez minutos fui a buscarlo a los vestidores, pero cuando entré al pasillo lo vi besándose con Mariko.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes?_ le grité enfadada, cuando se acercó a mi yo empecé a correr, lo oí gritar mi nombre muchas veces.

***Final del flash back***

Desde aquel día no le hablo. Sentí un peso a mi izquierda y que me quitaban las lágrimas del rostro.

_Ya no llores, Koneko_ dijo levando mi mentón con un dedo_ No me gusta verte triste ¿Qué es lo que va mal?_ preguntó preocupado.

_No pasa nada, Kish_ dije mirando mis manos. Kisshu corrió unos mechones de mi rostro y los acomodó detrás de mi oreja, volvió a limpiar mis lágrimas.

_Vamos, ya no llores, eres más bonita cuando sonríes_ dijo flotando frente mío. Una débil sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar; de nuevo era Masaya. Iba a volver colgar cuando Kisshu me quitó el aparato.

_ ¡Kisshu! ¡Regrésame mi celular!_ grité mientras Kish presionaba una tecla y se ponía el teléfono al estilo L de The Death Note.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?_ dijo divertido.

_Kish… devuélvemelo, por favor… _supliqué.

_No, en este momento no puede hablar_ dijo elevándose en el aire.

_ ¡Kisshu! _estaba saltando para alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy alto_ ¡Kisshu! ¡Dame el celular!_ dije enfadada, mi cola y orejas de gata hicieron acto de presencia.

_No. _silencio_ No, no quiere hablar contigo ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_ silencio_ Como sea, adiós_ dijo enojado cerrando la tapita del móvil.

_ ¡Kisshu! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!_ grite.

_Por que yo lo vi todo_ dijo sombrío_ el te hizo daño y porque me gusta hacerte enfadar ¡Mírate! ¡Eres tan bonita con ese conjunto de gatita!_ dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Buenas noches, Kisshu_ dije metiéndome entre las sabanas de mi cama.

_Buenas noches, mi Koneko-chan_ dijo besando mi coronilla_ Quiero que sepas que yo NUNCA te haría eso, preferiría volver a morir_ dijo antes de dejarme sola en mi casa. Unos pocos minutos después me quedé dormida.

Estaba en medio de una batalla, las Mews contra los tres Cyniclons. Taruto lanza un ataque con sus boleadoras *** (N/a: en mi país se le dicen así) ***, y comienza a reír a carcajadas y de la nada aparece Masaya con una Katana bañada en sangre. Mi vientre comenzó a doler indescriptiblemente, llevo una mano al lugar donde me duele y me mancho con un líquido escarlata con olor a hierro y a sal. La sangre de la Katana era mía y yo me estaba desangrando, Aoyama vuelve a atacarme, pero Kisshu llega a tiempo para salvarme. Me abraza llorando "Te vas a mejorar mi Hime" decía sollozando "Lo prometo" sus lagrimas caían en mi rostro "Te amo minina, no te mueras" Pero la obscuridad se iba apoderándose mi vista, pronto ya no oía ni veía nada.

Me desperté sobresaltada y agitada.

_Gatita ¿Te encuentras bien?_ me preguntó en mi oído soltando en enjambre de mariposas y golpeándose con su aliento embriagador.

_K-Kisshu n-no hagas eso_ dije entrecortadamente. Kish soltó una risilla y comenzó a besar el especio entre mi clavícula y el comienzo de mi cuello. Empezó a subir lentamente hasta mi oído, liberando descargas eléctricas por todas partes. Un pequeño ronroneo salió de mi garganta.

_ ¿Dejo de hacer esto?_ preguntó entre beso y beso.

_K-Kish…_ las palabras apenas salían de mi boca.

_ ¿Quieres que me detenga?_ volvió a preguntar.

_N-no_ rogué, dudé por un segundo, pero tomé su rostro y lo besé. El beso fue tímido, luego de unos segundos se fue tornando en algo más… Con Masaya nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, alejé su nombre de mi cabeza, en verdad no quería pensar en él en este momento. Nos separamos por mi estúpida necesidad de oxigeno.

_Mi_ besó mi cuello_ Koneko-chan_ volvió a besar mi cuello. Empecé a acariciar su espalda, le levanté la camiseta, él levantó los brazos y la aventé a algún lugar. Kish me miró, sus ojos destilaban una mezcla de felicidad, amor y deseo. Desprendía cada botón con una desesperante lentitud, besaba cada tramo de piel que quedaba al descubierto hasta mi pantalón rosa, finalmente me quitó la camisa y la aventó. Mis senos quedaron al descubierto, porque no duermo con sostén; lamió uno de mis pechos, mientras masajeaba el otro. Un gemido salió de mis labios, Kish cambió de lugar, ahora estaba bajando mi pantalón y también se llevó con ellos mis bragas. Lo volví a besar con más intensidad que el anterior, él -sin romper nuestro beso- me sentó en su regazo, se me escapó un gritito cuando sentí un bulto entre Kish y yo, me puse roja como un tomate. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas, Kisshu soltó un gemido junto a mi oído. Besé y lamí su cuelo, los gemidos de Kish resonaban en mi oreja de gata -no tenía idea de cuando había aparecido-.

_Hime… _ dijo con voz ronce y entrecortada_ te tardaste mucho…

_Gomen, Kisshu-kun_ dije apoyando mi frente en la suya.

Me volvió a besar tomándome de la nuca, yo enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos verdes. Era como una lucha por ver quien se apoderaba de la boca del otro primero. Bajé besando su cuello y su pecho, hasta sus pantalones, los bajé despacio, hasta que llegue hasta sus boxers, con un rápido movimiento él se quitó los boxers, ahora ambos estábamos desnudos por completo. Tiré de Kish hacia mí y caí de espaldas con él sobre mí, sentí su hombría en mi entrada. Solté un gemido entre mezclado con una risilla, Kisshu sonrió divertido, me miró pidiendo permiso para entrar, una estúpida vocecilla me decía que esto estaba mal, que no debería estar haciendo esto, esa maldita voz la encerré bajo llave. Asentí segura.

_Te amo demasiado_ dijo con dulzura mientras entraba cuidadosamente en mí, se encontró con la barrera de mi inocencia, cuando la hizo a un lado no sentí nada, esperó unos segundos en los que me acostumbraba a él, mientras Kisshu besaba mi cuello. Rodee su cara con mis piernas, para que estuviera más cerca de mí. De ese modo empezó un lento vaivén, que poco a poco fue acelerando su ritmo.

Los gemidos de ambos se oían en toda la habitación. Ambos encajábamos perfectamente, era como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo con cada estocada, sentía que iba a llegar al cielo en cualquier momento. Miré a Kish su cuerpo completo estaba perlado por el sudor, su flequillo de adhería a su frente de manera que unos de sus ojos quedaba parcialmente cubierto, sus ojos eran dos lagunas liquidas de oro. Me aferré de su espalda con mis uñas, por un momento creí que podría hacerlo sangrar, Kisshu comenzó a besar y succionar mi cuello.

_Kish…_ gemí varias veces.

Kisshu siguió succionando mi cuello asegurándose que dejaría varías marcas que tardarían en borrarse. Me besó con desesperación, yo le respondí de la misma manera. Sentí como me ajustaba a él, dio una lenta y profunda estocada, cuando ambos llegamos juntos al cielo. Era la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida, es como tocar el cielo con una mano y volver, pero saber que siempre que quieras puedes volver. Sentí como un líquido cálido se filtraba en mí.

Nos voltee de modo que yo quedara sobre él, nos caímos de la cama pero Kish levitó antes de que nos golpeáramos y nos volvió a poner sobre mi cama. Mordí su cuello varias veces, dejándole marquitas rojizas. Me acomodé sobre Kish una vez más, lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Kish me tomó de la cintura y me penetró con fuerza, haciéndome soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Mi cuerpo daba pequeños saltitos con cada embestida, entre el sonido de nuestro gemidos entre mezclados, se sumaba el de nuestros cuerpo chocando, esos sonidos de alguna retorcida manera me excitaba aún más, si eso era posible.

_Quiero que digas mi nombre_ dijo apenas audible.

_K-Ki-sh_ su nombre de mis labios enredado de gemidos_ Hmm…

Volví a sentir que podía llegar al cielo. Me ajusté alrededor de Kish y él aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Esta sensación es maravillosa, quería seguir así por siempre. Lentamente salió de mi, en ese momento me sentí vacía. Aún podía asentir la corriente pasando por mi columna hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

Kish me alzó y abrió mi cama, mas de lo que ya estaba, me acostó y el se recostó junto a mí, nos tapó con las sabanas. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, él me rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

_Domo arigato_ susurró en mi oreja de gata.

Lo miré extrañada_ ¿Por qué? _pregunté confundida.

_Por perder tu virginidad conmigo_ dijo mirándome a los ojos. Solté una risilla. El me miró preocupado y con pánico.

_Yo no perdí nada_ le dije y el me miró confundido_ Yo te regalé mi virginidad_ dije con una sonrisa tímida, su cara volvió a cambiar, fue reemplazada por una sonrisa radiante. En menos de medio minuto cambió tres veces de humor. Volvió a besar la cima de mi cabeza y nos acomodó otra vez, de modo que quedáramos tapados casi por completo.

_Te amo demasiado_ volvió a decir.

_Yo también te amo_ dije de inmediato. Estaba segura de eso.

No me había dado cuenta de algo, tenía sueño otra vez, volví a quedarme dormida. Pero esta vez Kisshu estaba con migo y no se iría.


	2. Chapter 2

MewMoon: Gomen por el retraso, juro que los compensaré. Culpo a mi prisión, alias colegio y a mi profesor de construcción ciudadana, por taparme de tareas. Aparte... se supone que voy a empezar un proyecto en el colegio, y voy a ir a competir en un deporte. Gomen (lo siento) por el retraso... Me falta algo... *rasco mi cabeza* ah si, ¡KISSHU!

Kisshu: ¿Qué? ¿Porque gritas?

MewMoon: Simple, quería molestarte. No mentira, me falta algo y no tengo idea que es...

Kisshu: Dame dos segundos *dice saltando entre las paginas* Baka (idiota) te falta el disclaymer ¿Sabes que te pueden quitar TODO por esos mínimos renglones? * Golpeo mi cabeza*

MewMoon: Mierda... Eso era...

Kisshu:Descuida, lo digo yo, tu pequeño cerebro tiene memoria de árbol Baka. Como sea, MewMoonlight no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, ni de ninguno de los animes sobre los que ella escribe. SOLO es dueña de un par de personajes y de partes de las tramas. La verdad, no se como es que sacas todo esto de tu cerebro.

MewMoon: Es simple, mi mente divaga en horas de clase y saco de la galera conejitos de la galera. O... la más probable, estoy loca *reí*

P.O.V Kisshu

Se podría acabar el mundo y no me importa, mientras estemos así. Su cuerpo estaba entre mis brazos, **ella **estaba durmiendo entre **mis **brazos. Me resistí a dormir junto a ella, por miedo a que cuando despierte ella esté aquí y yo en mi planeta, lejos de ella. Su aroma a frutillas llenaba mis sentidos, juraría que pude oler **ese** delicioso perfume aún después de muerto y era solo por ella que volvería a vivir y a morir. Inspiré su aroma profundamente, besé su cabello rojo y me levanté. Junté mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

El estúpido del Abraza Árboles la perdió para siempre, YO me voy a encargar de eso; YO voy a cuidarla, no él ¿Cómo pudo cambiarla por la rubia insípida? ¿Quién podría elegir sobre mi Koneko-chan por una rubia insípida?

Volví a inspirar el particular aroma de Ichigo, una adorable mezcla de Frutillas y lilas, me dolía dejarla sola; pero se lo recompensaría. Me teletransporte a la casa que teníamos en la Tierra. Estaba en la habitación, se veía tan… vacía. Claro, todo me parecía vacío si no estaba Ichigo. Pero, en verdad se sentía vacía esta habitación. Solo estaban nuestras tres camas y un ropero encastrado en la pared y nada más. Me dirigí hacia el baño, abrí el agua fría y me duché, no tardé más de cinco minutos. Me vestí con la ropa humana que había en el ropero, dejé mi cabello suelto, de manera que cubriera mis orejas Cyniclonianas. Caminé hasta una florería que había cerca de casa, entré dudoso, no sabía si se darían cuenta del tamaño de mis oídos. La dependienta era una chica de dieciocho años, me clavó la mirada; era bonita, no lo podía negar, claro, pero no era nada a comparación de mi adorada Ichigo.

_Hola_ dijo con una sonrisa coqueta_ ¿Qué se te ofrece?_ preguntó apoyándose sobre el mostrador, resaltando sus pechos.

Desvié la mirada_ Querría un ramo de una docena de rosas rojas y de una docena de rosas rojas_ dije mirando un florero lleno de rosas.

_Si_ dijo mirando sus manos, se en caminó frente a los floreros. Tomó las veinticuatro rosas y las dejó sobre el mostrador. Comenzó a armar el ramo, refunfuñando por lo bajo, gracias a mi oído, la escuché maldiciendo a la chica que iba a recibir lar flores. Pobre ilusa, cree que le voy a prestar atención. Cuando terminó, le di el dinero y me fui.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Ichigo. Escuchaba claramente que mi Koneko ya se había levantado, iba de un lado a otro. Negué con una sonrisa, estaba tan inquieta como siempre. Toqué el timbre, ella se paró en seco, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al rozar el picaporte dudó Finalmente abrió la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior, esa expresión cambió en una entre enojada y feliz.

P.O.V Ichigo

Un rayo de sol me dio en el ojo, me di vuelta y el invierno de Tokio hizo efecto en mi piel ¿Desnuda? Un flash en el que Kisshu me desprendía la camisa y besaba cada tramo de piel ¿Qué era esto? Debe ser un sueño, demasiado vivido, pude sentir mi sangre subir a mis mejillas, me paré ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué carajo hago desnuda? Enfoqué la vista al resto de mi habitación, mi ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, inspiré profundamente, el olor de Kisshu estaba impregnado en toda mi habitación. El timbre especial de Aoyama sonó, me estaba llamando, otra vez. Abrí la tapa y la lleve a mi oreja.

_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Por fin me atiendes!_ me aturdió Aoyama ¿Por qué demonios me atendió Kisshu anoche? _gritó.

_No es tu asunto_ dije fastidiada, fui a mi guarda ropa y comencé a vestirme.

_Si es mi asunto ¡Tu eres mi NOVIA!_ gritó.

_ ¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de besar a Mariko!_ le respondí en el mismo tono.

_ ¡Ella me besó a mí! _sollozó_ ¡Dime porque Kisshu me atendió!

_ ¡No te voy a decir! ¡¿Me oyes?_ grité.

_ ¡Dímelo o te lo voy a buscar!

_ ¡Pues vas a tener que venir a buscarme! ¡Porque yo no te lo voy a decir! _ le grité furiosa. Cerré la tapa del aparato y lo arrojé a mi cama.

Terminé de vestirme y bajé a la sala y empecé a limpiar cosas que ya estaban limpias. Dos dudas llenaban mi mente la primera y más importante: ¿Por qué Kisshu se fue? ¿Me odia, después de tanto rechazo y de esta manera se está vengando? Y segundo: ¡¿Por que mierda Aoyama me sigue jodiendo? ¿Por qué no se va de una maldita vez con Mariko?

El timbre sonó, me paré en seco con un almohadón en la mano ¿Y si era Aoyama? Caminé dudosa hacia la puerta, toque el picaporte y volví a dudar ¿Y si era Kisshu que vino a refregarme su venganza? Finalmente abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba él, parado frente a mí, sin duda estaba diferente. Estaba vestido como un humano, jeans azules, zapatillas a juego con la sudadera verde que traía puesta; su cabello caía sobre sus hombros como una cortina verdosa, tapando sus orejas, se notaba una ondulación pero las cubría totalmente. Parecía tan… humano. Por un momento había olvidado mi enojo con él, pero estaba feliz, después de todo ¡Había vuelto! Y hasta ese momento no me dí cuenta pero tenía ¡Un enorme ramo de rosas! Di media vuelta y me senté en el sofá, sin decir una palabra, me lancé al mullido relleno y me tapé la cara con el almohadón, escuché cerrarse la puerta y unos pasos siguiendo mi camino. Kisshu se sentó junto a mí.

_Esto es para ti_ dijo tendiéndome el ramo de rosas.

_Gracias_ dije con una pequeña sonrisa, un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Caminé hacia la cociné, llené un florero con agua y coloqué las flores ahí. El olor a rosas llenaba la habitación. Volví a la sala y me senté junto a Kish.

_Lo siento_ murmuró con la mirada baja, el flequillo le cubría los ojos y le generaba una sombra en el rostro. Suspiré y le tomé el rostro con una mano, Kish ladeó el rostro hacia mi mano.

_Volviste ¿No?_ dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro_ Y puedo jurar que no te fuiste de inmediato ¿Verdad?_ dije convencida.

_No_ su tono seguía siendo sombrío.

_Y tampoco tardaste mucho_ no estaba preguntando.

_Menos de veinte minutos_ dijo besando la cima de mi cabeza_ ¿Te enojaste?

_No, pero parece que si quieres que me enoje_ dije burlona. Por fin su mirada se suavizó, incluso soltó una risilla. Su mirada se volvió sombría otra vez, suspiré pesadamente_ Si estuviera enojada no haría esto…_ dije acercándome a él, besé sus labios con inseguridad porque él no me respondía. Había perdido la esperanza, cuando, finalmente me respondió dudaba, como si le temiera a algo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo ese miedo y me respondió con más confianza. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, el cual yo concedí sin pensarlo; volvía a ser una lucha por ver quien dominaba la boca del otro. Tomó mi cintura atrayéndome más a él, yo enredé mi mano izquierda en los cabellos de su nuca. Empecé a sentir el efecto de la falta de oxigeno, me separé de Kisshu, maldiciendo mi estúpida necesidad de respirar.

_Ahora te creo_ dijo besando mi cuello.

_Te lo dije No estoy enojada_ dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. El timbre de la puerta de entrada nos interrumpió. Me quedé en mi lugar, paralizada.

_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Abre la puerta!_ gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me encaminé temerosa hacia la puerta, inspiré con miedo, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, con una mirada de furia y tristeza.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dije fríamente. Su cara demostró un dolor profundo, nunca le había hablado así_ Aoyama ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para escucharte.

_Quiero que me perdones_ dijo suplicante _ Te juro que ella fue la que me besó, créeme…_suplicó.

_ ¡No! _ grite_ ¿Acaso no me entiendes? ¡No-te-quiero-ver-nunca-más!_ grite resaltando cada palabra_ ¿Te quedó claro o te lo dibujo?_ dije destilando veneno.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _ dijo poniéndome detrás de él. La cara de Aoyama se deformó en una ira indescriptible, su rostro era aterrador, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando competía en Kendo.

_ ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? _ dijo pesadamente_ ¡Explícame, Ichigo! _ grito.

_ No es asunto tuyo_ volví a gritar.

_Escúchame bien_ dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño_ No te acerques a MI NOVIA ¿Escuchaste? Y no digas que es tu novia, porque eso debiste pensarlo antes de besar a Mariko ¿Ok?_ dijo cuando Aoyama fue a abrir la boca_ Y te vas ahora mismo, la próxima vez que te vea por aquí porque vas a necesitar más que un puto Deep Blue para defenderte ¡Vete ahora mismo!_ le ordenó. No se cual habrá sido su expresión, pero Aoyama salió de inmediato de la puerta de mi casa sin decir una palabra.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ pregunté asombrada.

_Digamos que le habló con un extraterrestre que estuvo muerto, resucitó, lo amenazó de muerte, ah y le robó la novia_ rió dándome un beso, obviamente le respondí con gusto.

_Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, da miedo_ reí y lo volví a besar_ Hasta me debería dar asco_ reí_ estoy besando a un zombi_ reí dándole un beso corto en los labios _ah y a un extraterrestre.

_Y esto te debería dar más asco_ dijo con una sonrisa. Caminé hacia atrás porque él me estaba obligando.

_Kisshu… ahora no _ proteste_ lo que pasó, no… fue muy bonito que digamos_ dije suplicante.

_Esta bien, pero te juro, que si se acerca a dos metros de esta casa, lo mato_ gruño.

_Kisshu, Aoyama no vale en absoluto la pena_ dije sosteniendo su rostro_ No lo hagas_ supliqué.

_Solo lo hago por ti_ susurró antes de besar mis labios.

MewMoon: Mira lo que el cerebro de mosquito creo para ti.

Kisshu: MI dulce Ichigo...

Ichigo: NO ME GUSTA COMO VA ESTO

MewMoon: Cállate gruñona. Em... falta algo... ¡Ah, si! ¿Alguien sabe como se llama el prometido de Pudding? Verdaderamente no me acuerdo. Si alguien me ayuda estoy agradecida ¡Hasta la proxima!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola! Antes de que empiecen a leer les quería agradecer a todos por sus reviews! En esta y en la otra historia

RESPECTO A MIS TARDANZAS! ¡Por favor, perdónenme! No me ha ido _bien _en el colegio y estoy castigada, sin computadora hasta que levante las notas. DEl celular tampoco puedo subir porque me asaltaron volviendo del colegio ¬¬ Gomen... En serio, trataré de normalizar mi ritmo.

Antes que me olvide y por si no quedó claro en el resto de los capítulos... yo NO soy dueña de ninguno de los animes sobre los que escribo y tampoco de sus personajes originales. Yo SOLO soy dueña del dibujo de Kisshu pegado en mi pared.

Ahora que me desahogué los dejo seguir leyendo tranquilos.

Capitulo 3

Mi vida en las últimas semanas había sido bastante aburrida, sino fuera por Kisshu, hubiera enloquecido. Mis amigas del colegio básicamente me han estado ignorando porque están enojadas e intentan conquistar a Aoyama. Mis profesores me ahogaban con tareas, exámenes y libros enormes que tenía que leer en menos de cuatro días. El café se abarrotaba cada día haciendo que las chicas, especialmente Mint y yo, peleáramos constantemente. Y como frutilla del postre mis padres comenzaron a discutir porque mi padre fue despedido. Kisshu me alegraba el día, me ayudaba con las tareas y me llevaba a otro lugar cuando mis padres peleaban.

_Tengo hambre_ dije tratando de levantarme.

_No, quédate otro rato_ suplicó.

_Vamos…_ pedí.

_Te tengo secuestrada_ dijo tomándome de las muñecas, dejándome de forma horizontal y sentándose en mis caderas.

_ ¡Oh, no! Un alíen me tiene secuestrada_ reí siguiéndole la corriente. Giré y caímos al suelo, aproveché y corrí escaleras abajo. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Kish estaba sentado en el mesada_ Eso no vale_ dije cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¿Quién lo dice?_ preguntó enarcó levantando una ceja.

_ ¿No lo sabias?_ reí_ Lo dije yo y por eso, no vale teletransportarse._ Me acerqué a él y lo besé tiernamente en los labios. Me separé de él y me dirigí a la nevera_ ¿Qué quieres comer?

_A ti_ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

_Entonces reformulo la pregunta_ reí_ De la comida humana que hay aquí ¿Qué quieres ingerir?_ dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Hay algo de ramen?_ asentí _Entonces ramen será.

Busque el ramen por unos minutos en el frízer, hasta que llegué al fondo donde se juntaban la parte trasera y la del costado izquierdo, ahí había dos porciones de ramen una sobre la otra. Calenté la comida en el microondas, en el segundo que cerré la puerta unos brazos me rodearon. Toqué su cuello (aún con mis dedos fríos) haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa, comencé a reírme a carcajadas; el pitido del microondas me avisó que el ramen estaba listo. Un hielo corrió por mi espalda, una carcajada vino de detrás de mí.

_ ¡Date por muerto! _ grité.

_Vamos a ver_ dijo echando a correr. Lo seguí escaleras arriba, en la puerta de mi cuarto, Kish dio media vuelta y me tomó de las caderas y me aprisionó contra la pared. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajó lentamente hasta el hueco entre las dos clavículas; soltó una risilla cuando oyó mi pulso más de cerca. De pronto él había tomado posesión de mis labios, gustosa le respondí con algo más que entusiasmo. Rodeé la cintura de Kisshu con mis piernas, mientras él retrocedía hacía mi cuarto, me recostó en la cama y me tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra comenzaba a desprender mi camisa.

__Siempre es lo mismo contigo __se oyó junto con un portazo.

_Carajo_ susurró, me ayudó a prenderme la camisa y se escondió en mi armario. Bajé las escaleras, tomé el ramen del microondas y unos palillos, escondí un par entre mi ropa. Cuando me disponía a subir mi madre me llamó.

_Ichigo, cariño ¿Me ayudas con las cosas del mercado?_ preguntó tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

_Si mamá, subo esto y te ayudo_ dije escondiendo mi desgano. Subí las escaleras, dejé el ramen en el escritorio y volví a bajar. Hice todo lo que mi madre me pedía y cuando iba a subir mi mamá me volvió a llamar.

_Hija ¿Podrías ir a comprar estas cosas que olvidé comprar?_ dijo tendiéndome un papel y dinero.

_Esta bien_ tomé el dinero y salí.

Después de media hora de ir de tienda en tienda buscando lo que mi madre me había en cargado, pude volver a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y Kish estaba sentado en el sofá con dos porciones de ramen humeante, se paro y me ayudó aguardar las cosa en su lugar.

_Tiene que dejar de hacer eso_ dijo por lo bajo.

_Hey, sino no hubiéramos parado ahí, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones_ reí, tratando de desenfadarlo.

_Es verdad_ murmuró. Tomé unos de los envases de ramen y me lancé al sofá.

_ ¿Que mirabas?_ pregunté mirando la pantalla.

_Ni idea _rió_ Era algo de zombis, creo que es Resident evil_ se sentó junto a mí. Comenzó la película y cuando pude reconocer la película solté una carcajada.

_Kisshu, entre esto y resident evil hay una gran diferencia, uno es de miedo y el otro de risa_ le regañé _ Esto es Zombieland.

El aludido me lanzó una mirada de confusión, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Me acurruqué en su costado y él me rodeó con su brazo.

_Kish…_ me acerqué a su oído_ Ya me voy al colegio_ lo moví_ Kisshu… Me voy_ lo único que recibí fue un bufido, negué. Tomé mi mochila y cuando salí de mi habitación cerré la puerta con llave. Solo por precaución, no quería explicarle a mi madre porque un chico estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Bajé las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres y caminé hasta el colegio.

El día transcurrió aburrido, como siempre, recibí miradas inquisidoras y enojadas. Cada minuto era una tortura dolorosa. No se exactamente como llegué a la última hora, la clase de matemáticas. Anoté cuidadosamente cada palabra del profesor en un cuaderno y la tarea en otro, esta materia en especial no se me daba nada bien.

_ ¿Profesor?_ llamé levantando la mano_ ¿Podría explicarme otra vez la ultima parte?_ continué cuando se volvió hacia mí.

_Claro, Momomiya-san_ dijo con una leve sonrisa. Últimamente había mejorado notablemente en la materia, hasta el semestre pasado mis exámenes eran los más desastrosos en todo el colegio; pero por alguna razón desde que me pelee con Aoyama, mis exámenes habían mejorado.

Luego de una detallada explicación, pude entender. El profesor dejó unos ejercicios y fue por unos minutos a dirección, bajé la cabeza y comencé a resolverlos con un poco de dificultad. Para mi mala suerte oí una voz familiar.

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, _Ichigo-chan_?_ por alguna razón acentuó mi nombre.

_ Para ti, soy Momomiya-san, baka. No se si te has dado cuenta que ya no somos tan cercanos y espero nunca volver a serlo_ dije con indiferencia, para hablarle ni siquiera levanté la vista de mi cuaderno. Él soltó un bufido y se marchó, en ese momento entró el profesor, dio por terminada la clase luego de dejar cerca de diez hojas de tarea. Salí del colegio sin mirar a nadie ni a nada, hasta que oí unos gritos.

_ ¡Ichigo!_ me di vuelta con una sonrisa.

_Kish_ sonreí cuando llego a mi altura_ Pensé que me esperabas en casa_ dije.

_ Me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrado y se me ocurrió venir a buscarte al colegio e ir a pasear por ahí_ dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos, por un segundo me fijé en sus orejas, no estaban.

_ ¿Qué les pasó a tus orejas?_ pregunté alarmada.

_Pai descubrió que hay un mineral humano que puede hacer nuestras orejas normales, diseño unas píldoras que las esconden por cerca de dos hora_ sonrió feliz_ ¿Te gustan?_ preguntó.

_En verdad… no. Amo tus orejas puntiagudas, no me gusta que las escondas y tampoco que le hayas pedido a Pai que te ayude_ dije mordiéndome el labio. La cara de Kish se crispó en miedo.

_Yo no se lo pedí_ se defendió_ Fue Taruto, él y Pai querían salir con Pudding y Lettuce a lugares humanos_ dijo triste_ Taruto me dio algunas por si quería salir.

Suspiré y miré sus orejas_ Te quedan lindas_ le sonreí_ pero te quedan mejor las originales_ reí. Lo que obtuve fue ver una lengua rosada. Caminamos en un silencio cómodo hasta un parque cerca del centro de la cuidad.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Hm…_ dije observando a mi alrededor _ Vamos allí _ señalé un parque de diversiones. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kish.

Luego de una breve "pelea" sobre quien pagaba las entradas, comenzamos nuestra tarde _normal_. Luego de una hora y media de ir y venir me senté en el suelo.

_ ¿Ya has cansado? _ preguntó poniendo un tierno pucherito.

_Lo siento, últimamente no he estado en actividad _ dije recostándome en el suelo.

_Eso se puede arreglar _**ahora**__ dijo con voz sexi.

_Idiota_ rodé los ojos.

_ _¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?_ _gritaron a nuestras espaldas. No puedo tener peor mala suerte.

_Mierda_ susurró poniéndose de pie.

_Kish _ llamé su atención_ Vámonos… no importa_ dije tirándole del brazo.

_No trates de llevártelo, Ichigo. Vamos a terminar esto aquí y ahora_ bufó.

_Cierra tu culo, perra_ dije con odio.

_Kisshu Ikisatashi, nos vamos ahora_ le urgí. Pero ya era tarde, sus ojos dorados ya se habían endurecido.

_No_ dijo con voz dura. No se exactamente cuando o como, pero se había formado un circulo de gente a nuestro alrededor.

_Kisshu, el efecto se pasará en cualquier momento_ susurré.

_Ya no te metas Ichigo_ dijeron a mis espaldas.

_Te dije que cierres el culo_ grité. Para mi fortuna, alguien había alertado a uno de los guardias de seguridad, quien despejó todo.

El camino a casa fue en un silencio incomodo, varias veces traté de cortar ese silencio, pero Kish me respondió con monosílabos. Cuando llegué a mi casa se despidió con un tierno beso el cual me dejó sin aliento y desapareció en la obscuridad.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me comprometo a publicar más rápido, solo cuando reciba más reviews... ok, no... pero quiero más reviews que es comida para mí, así puedo procesar más rapido

Kisshu: ¡Oye! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME HAS DEJADO PEGARLE AL IDIOTA ESE?

MewMoon: Quédate tranquilo que tendrás otra oportunidad.

Kisshu: Más te vale. Es por tu propio bien


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola! Se que me he tardado en publicar este capitulo, pero juro que tuve un bloqueo... Le doy las gracias a Mrs. Bipolar, ella me ayudó a que siga adelante, así que, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, me fuiste de muchísima ayuda!

Bueno, dejando las cursilerías de lado les dejo seguir leyendo este nuevo capitulo...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Desde la pelea, las cosas entre Kish y yo estuvieron un poco tensas. Hace un día que no lo veía. Pero algo había mejorado, mis padres ya no peleaban y habían re-contratado a mi padre en un puesto mucho más alto de donde estaba, por un supuesto error. Eso era bueno, ya no tendría que escaparme con Kish para no escucharlos discutir, podríamos escapar, solo si lo volvía a ver. Se me escapó un suspiro, dejé el vaso con agua en la mesada y salí de la cocina. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta.

_Vete, no te quiero ver ¿Todavía no lo entendiste? _ bufé enojada.

_Momomiya-san, por favor, tenemos que hablar _ rogó.

_No, no me importa lo que tengas que decirme Aoyama _ bufé.

_Ichigo...

_ ¡Vete! _ grité.

_Ichigo ¿Qué esta pasando? _ preguntó mi padre detrás mío.

_Nada, papá. Aoyama-kun ya se iba ¿Verdad? _ dije tensa. El pelinegro asintió.

_Adiós, Ichigo-chan _ dijo con una sonrisa, besó mi coronilla y se fue.

_ ¿Que fue eso? _ volvió a preguntar. Dudé en decirle la verdad, estaba segura de que si lo hacia, sería capaz de salir y golpearlo, solté un suspiró.

_Nada papá, solo fue una pequeña discusión _ dije con una media sonrisa _ Lo juro _ mentí.

_Esta bien _ Se rindió _ Es hora de que me valla a trabajar.

_Hasta la noche _ me despedí, él solo hizo un pequeño gesto y se marchó.

Miré la hora en mi celular, se me hacia tarde para que yo vaya a trabajar, tomé mi bolso y corrí hacia el café. Luego de unos largos minutos corriendo mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme y me costaba demasiado respirar. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y en la distancia, pude divisar el techo del café. Una vez que normalicé mi respiración y mis latidos, volví a correr hacia el café. Abrí las puertas de sopetón, sabiendo que _podríahaber clientes._

_Tarde _ canturreó Mint a mis espaldas.

_Qué extraño en ti Mint, estas con el trasero aplastado tomando té _ di una enorme bocanada de aire _ de vainilla y miel _ le sonreí amistosa, aunque mi voz no escondía el sarcasmo.

_ ¿Puedes llegar más temprano, algún día? _ inquirió Shirogane a mis espaldas, asentí _ Entonces... hazlo _ sugirió clavando sus orbes cerúleos en mis ojos_ Vamos, ve a cambiarte, en cualquier momento comenzaran a llegar los clientes _ me ordenó.

_Está bien _ dije besándole una mejilla _ deja de ser tan gruñón _ le sonreí haciendo que negara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Ve _ dijo entre serio y divertido.

_Bipolar _ reí subiendo las escaleras.

_Loca _ oí desde el piso de abajo. Caminé a los cambiadores volviendo a mi estado de ánimo original ¿Por que Kish no aparecía? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Estaba enfadado?

Abrí la puerta, caminé a mi locker, lo abrí y saqué mi uniforme. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, en unos pocos minutos había terminado, solté mi cabello y me puse la cinta blanca.

_ ¡Hey! Ichigo-chan, comenzaron a llegar _ me advirtió Lettuce.

_Ya estoy lista _ dije abriendo la puerta_ ¿Vamos? _ suspiré con una sonrisa. Ella me miró fijamente por unos segundos y asintió levente.

_ ¿Te sucede algo? _ preguntó preocupada mientras bajábamos las escaleras, negué con una semisonrisa.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar el porque de la pregunta? _ le dije con una semisonrisa, ella soltó un suspiro y negó encogiéndose de hombros.

_Te noto algo… diferente, eso es todo _ me sonrió, solté un suspiro.

_Algo me dice que no te crea _ me dirigí hacia una mesa que estaba llena de personas que acababan de llegar.

No pude pensar en el asunto por el resto del día, el café estuvo más lleno que de costumbre y teníamos que andar corriendo de un lado a otro.

_Ichigo-chan _ me gritaron.

_¿¡Que!? ¿Por que me gritas? Estoy junto a ti _ le espeté a la pelivioleta.

_Hace varios minutos que te estoy llamando _ bufó _ Hace 15 minutos que estas barriendo la misma baldosa _ me regañó.

_ Eh... ¿Lo siento? _ dije llevando un mano a mi nuca.

_Ve a la cocina a lavar los platos, deja que yo termine con esto_ dijo con su típica voz dura y fría. Yo solo asentí vencida y caminé hacia la cocina, solté un bufido al ver semejante cantidad de platos apilados. Busqué unos guantes de látex y comencé a lavar los platos con cuidado, para que con mi estupidez no rompa nada.

_Ichigo, amor _ escuché mientras sentía que alguien me envolvía con sus brazos, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

_Kisshu... _ suspiré aliviada.

_ ¡Yo no soy él! _ me gritó en el oído, me encogí asustada, Aoyama nunca me había gritado.

_ ¡Vete! _ le grité _ ¡No quiero verte! Shirogane-kun, Akasaka-san ¡Ayuda! _ grité aún más fuerte, en ese momento entró todo el equipo, incluso Masha.

_Tu eres MI novia Ichigo, eres MÍA. No de cualquier cabeza verde. MÍA _ enfatizó.

_ ¡Yo no soy de nadie, idiota! Déjame en paz o te juro que te denuncio por acoso _ le amenacé furiosa. Ryo lo tomó de la chaqueta y se lo llevó a rastras a fuera del café.

_Ichigo-nee-chan ¿Por qué lloras? _me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

_No estoy llorando _ le dije con una sonrisa, pero ella negó, me pasó una mano por los ojos y me enseñó que si estaba llorando.

_Ichigo-chan ¿Que pasó? ¿Porque estas así? _ dijo Ryo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me tensé en mi lugar ¿Debía decirles toda la verdad, o debía omitir _ciertas _cosas? _ ¿Por qué él se puso a gritar que no eras de cualquier cabeza verde?

Todos clavaron sus miradas en mí. Tenía miedo ¿Que diría cuando se enteraran que estoy enamorada del enemigo? Tenía por seguro que no se lo tomarían bien...

_Yo... él... me... _ logré decir entre hipido e hipido.

_ Ichigo, ¿Aoyama-kun te hizo algo malo? _ preguntó con timidez la peliverde, yo asentí dudosa.

_Él me... Él me... _ no podía terminar la frase ¿Que me pasaba?

_¿Él te violó , Ichigo? ¿Te golpeó? _ me preguntó preocupado Keiichiro, negué.

_Él me engañó con otra chica del instituto _ solté, viendo que se estaban imaginando cosas horribles. Pudding apretó su abrazo _ Y yo lo vi todo...

_Oh, Ichigo... _ se lamentó Lettuce.

_Yo terminé con él... Pero se niega, y empeoró desde que se enteró que... yo... salgo con... alguien más... _ balbuceé nerviosa.

_Eso es bueno Nee-chan ¿Lo conocemos?_ preguntó con una sonrisa, me mordí el labio inferior, asentí nerviosa. La pequeña rubia soltó un chillido de emoción _ ¿Quién es? Dinos Nee-chan ¡Dinos! _ gritó entusiasmada.

_Todos lo conocemos, él es... _ tragué en seco, me ponía nerviosa lo que podría pasar.

_Ya déjate de rodeos Ichigo _ me regañó Mint.

_Él es... _ cerré los ojos asustada _ Kisshu _ solté de pronto, sentí como se me quitaba un peso de encima.

_¡Tienes millones de humanos sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Y te vienes a enamorar de él?! _ me gritó Ryo, bajé la mirada avergonzada.

_ Ryo-kun, tranquilízate un poco. No se lo hagas más difícil _ le dijo Mint poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

_Pero, es que él quiso matarla _ le reprochó.

_Escucha, es una decisión de ella. Y si Ichigo esta bien con él, es su problema _ trató de calmarlo, Ryo bufó y se fue murmurando cosas inentendibles.

_Es tu vida _ dijo Zakuro.

_Ya sabes lo que opino _ dijo Mint _ Si tu estas bien con esto, a mi me da igual. Mientras no intente con quistar la Tierra, otra vez _ le dí un abrazo aliviada, eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

_Yo... no estoy de acuerdo, pero sé que seguirás haciendo y harás lo que te plazca con él. Así que no me opondré _ dijo Keiichiro fijando su mirada en mí.

_Por el bien de Onii-san espero que te cuide muy bien._ dijo Pudding _ O le daré una paliza _ señaló su medallón con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Lettuce? _ pregunté era la única que me faltaba.

_¿Es lo que quieres? _ asentí _ Entonces, estoy bien con eso _ me sonrió

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Bueno! Todavía no leo mentes así que déjenos un review a Mrs. Bipolar y a mí<p>

Kisshu: ¡Te tardaste demasiado!

MewMoon: Cierra el pico.

Kisshu: ¿Donde estoy?

MewMoon: Sorpresa


	5. Chapter 5

Bien! Aquí está, me ha resultado algo sencillo escribir esto. De hecho lo que me llevó un poco más de tiempo porque tuve que reescribirlo, cuando terminé me había dado cuenta que siembre usaba las mismas palabras y había partes que no encajaban del todo.

Los dejo seguir leyendo este quinto capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Ichigo P.O.V.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, cuando una repugnante sensación me subió por la garganta. Corrí al baño, apenas alcancé a ponerme en cuclillas cuando un líquido ácido subió por mi garganta y expulsé violentamente lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

_ ¿Qué te sucede, cariño? _ me preguntó mi mamá.

_Vete _ gimoteé sentándome en el suelo fresco del baño, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un dolor me volvió a atravesar la tripa y volví a escupir un asqueroso líquido ácido. Mi madre llegó a sostenerme el cabello y comenzó a darme suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

_Llamaré al colegio, no puedes ir en este estado _ dijo cuando terminé.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me incliné sobre el lavabo y me enjuagué el desagradable sabor de la boca, pasó un largo rato hasta que el gustillo del vómito se fue completamente. Unos minutos después volvió un Pepto-Bismol en una mano y un vaso en la otra, me tendió el comprimido rosado. Llenó el vaso con agua y me lo tendió, me metí el comprimido en la boca y tomé un gran trago.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor? _ me preguntó cuando le devolví el vaso, asentí lentamente.

Solté un suspiro y caminé a mi habitación con mi madre pisándome los talones. Cuando me recosté en mi cama me sentí tremendamente agotada a pesar de recién haberme levantado. Me acomodé de espaldas a la puerta y me dormí al instante.

No estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo habré dormido, pero en el momento en que recuperé la conciencia, la luz del sol del sol me dio de lleno en los ojos, sin embargo eso no fue realmente lo que me despertó. Fue el paño húmedo sobre mi frente.

_ ¿Y bien como te sientes? _ me preguntó expectante.

_Me siento mejor, gracias. De hecho, tengo un poco de hambre _ le sonreí, mi madre me devolvió la sonrisa.

_Esta bien cariño. Te traeré algo _ me acarició la mejilla derecha y salió de mi cuarto.

Unos minutos después regresó con un envase de ramen humeante. Me senté y comí lentamente, esperando repercusiones, pero logré dejarlo dentro de mi estomago. Mi madre me hizo esperar algunos minutos ante de ponerme de pie. Caminé al armario, tomé una muda de ropa y una toalla. Tomé un largo baño, el agua se había enfriado cuando mi madre tocó la puerta.

_Ichigo, tienes visitas _ me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Bien, ya salgo _ le dije levantando un poco la voz.

Enredé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me sequé lo más rápido que pude y comencé a vestirme. Me enfundé en unos jeans azules y una polera rosa, seguía haciendo frío; cepillé mi cabello y bajé la escalera a trompicones. En la sala me encontré a Miwa y Moe, ellas sonrieron al verme.

_Ichigo ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he traído los apuntes de hoy _ dijo Moe algo preocupada.

_Estoy bien. Gracias por venir _ le sonreí.

Miwa me tomó por los hombros y me movió un poco.

_ ¡Adivina lo que ha pasado! _ chilló Miwa, me separé de ella.

_Es obvio que no, por si no lo recuerdas Miwa, no he ido al colegio _ dije con algo de sarcasmo.

_Aoyama-kun ha dicho que Konami Mariko es su novia _ chilló.

_Bien por ellos _ dije sarcástica, Miwa levanto una ceja _ Están hechos el uno para el otro, uno más estúpido que el otro _ reí causando las risas de mis amigas.

_ ¿Qué Aoyama ha dicho que cosa? _ preguntó mi madre algo sorprendida.

_Mamá…

_Ha presentado a su nueva novia, y no sorprende del todo, ya que se sabía que era con ella que le había puesto los cuernos a nuestra frutillita _ explicó Miwa como si fuera lo más simple del mundo_ Después de todo Ichigo tiene razón, ambos son unos idiotas.

_ ¿Qué hizo que?

_Aoyama le fue infiel a Ichigo _dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo _ Pero claro, Ichigo se consiguió un novio muchísimo mejor.

_ ¿Ustedes… lo conocen? _ preguntó extrañada.

_Si, cada tanto la iba a buscar al colegio o le veíamos en el café _ sonrió Miwa _ Pero hace varios días que no le vemos, e Ichigo estuvo algo decaída últimamente _ suspiró con algo de tristeza, haciendo que mi madre me clavara la mirada.

Tragué en seco en seco y traté de pensar algo creíble lo más rápido posible.

_E-etto... É-él... Kisshu t-tuvo que irse... a Inglaterra... p-por unos asuntos familiares _ tartamudeé con nerviosismo.

_TE LO DIJE MOE _ chilló Miwa _ te dije que era extranjero _ en su rostro se formó una sonrisa victoriosa.

_Cuando vuelva de su viaje, va a venir a presentarse ¿Verdad? _ inquirió mi mamá.

_¡Mira la hora Miwa! Tenemos que irnos _ Moe me sonrió _ Toma Ichigo, son los apuntes de hoy, pero tienes que devolvérmelos.

Me tendió unas hojas y luego arrastró a Miwa fuera de la casa.

Luego de que se fueron, en la sala se instaló un silencio un silencio realmente incómodo. Mi mamá abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, parecía que no encontraba las palabras que buscaba. Jugueteé con mis manos durante un rato, hasta que la mujer frente a mi pudo articular una palabra.

_Ichigo no me has respondido _ dijo con la voz quebrada.

_Por su puesto mamá. Kisshu quería venir, pero cuando me había decidido... él... tuvo que irse _ mentí.

Me dolía no poder decirle la verdad a mi madre. Pero no iba a decirle: "Mamá, él es Kisshu, mi novio. Por cierto es un extraterrestre que quiso exterminar la raza humana. ¿Qué donde lo conocí? Fue cuando hace dos años atrás estaba luchando para salvar el mundo." No creo que le vaya a gustar mucho.

_ ¿Por que no... me dijiste? Pensé que no me escondías nada _ su voz sonaba dolía y fue como una daga en mi pecho. Le escondía muchas cosas.

_Mamá... yo... lo siento mucho de verdad _ dije mirando mis pies _ pero fue cuando papá fue despedido y... siempre andaban enojados y discutían todo el tiempo... entonces pensé que se iban a enfadar... lo siento mamá _ sollocé.

_Ichigo, lo siento _ se disculpó, yo negué _ Pero... ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces? _ me preguntó _ ¿Qué pasó con Aoyama? Pensé que era un buen chico.

_A Kisshu hace más de dos años, cuando comencé a trabajar en el café _ solté un suspiro _ Él... simplemente cambió. Un día llegué tarde a una practica de Kendo y cuando lo encontré... Aoyama estaba besando a otra chica.

_Oh... Hija, lo siento.

_No mamá, no es tu culpa _ le dije cautelosa _ Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para el colegio.

Estreché las hojas contra mi pecho y corrí a las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama. Dejé los apuntes en mi escritorio, busqué mi mochila y los metí en la mochila. Las lagrimas me nublaron la vista, me senté en mi cama y pegué mis piernas al pecho. Jamas había mentido tanto en mi vida. Cada vez le ocultaba más cosas a mis padres. Me era difícil seguir manteniendo la mentiras. Sin Kisshu junto a mí... todo me resultaba más complicado. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba despertarme a su lado, o simplemente poder abrazarle. El corazón me dolía al pensar en Kish. Hacían más de dos semanas que no le veía y eso me tenía aterrada. Porque aún cuando eramos enemigos mostraba signos de vida más seguido.

_Signos... de vida _ farfullé.

Cuando comprendí lo que acababa de decir el corazón se me detuvo. Él podría estar... Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. No... no podía imaginarlo. No podría vivir sin él. Jamás pensé en que me faltarían sus besos o abrazos... Vamos, estamos hablando de Kisshu... Él jamás podría morir. _Kisshu ya ha muerto, _me dijo un vocecita en mi cabeza, _y fue por ti. _Juro que pude escuchar a mi corazón romperse en pequeños pedacitos.

Volví a sentir un odioso sabor ácido subiendo por mi esófago. Corrí al baño y me agaché justo a tiempo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar.

* * *

><p>Kisshu P.O.V.<p>

Traté de buscar en la obscuridad algo que me ayude a escapar, pero como el resto de la veces fue inútil. Estaba seguro de que de tanto tironear de las cadenas tenía cortes severos en las muñecas. Se oyó un chillido de metal y me quedé quieto. Oí unos pasos suaves pero seguros, puedo decir con certeza que eran de mujer. La puerta de mi celda crujió cuando la abrieron. La luz que entraba era escasa y no ayudaba en nada en mi búsqueda.

La mujer que había entrado a la celda, sostenía una bandeja con comida y agua, junto a una jeringuilla a lo que supuse que era otra dosis de inhibidor. Me alejé lo más que pude cuando acercó la jeringa a mi cuello, no podía inyectarme. Tengo que volver.


End file.
